deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (deusex.com)
This is a copy of the official Deus Ex timeline from the now defunct DeusEx.com site. This timeline covers the history of mechanical augmentations and some backstory of Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is preserved here for reference purposes. 2010 and 2011 events marked HR were listed in an earlier version of the timeline created for Human Revolution but not mentioned in the Mankind Divided version of the timeline. 1961 MIT develops MH-1 MIT develops the MH-1, a computer operated mechanical hand. 1973 Hugh Darrow is Born 1975 Birth of the Microcomputer Era The Altair 8800 is released, marking the birth of the microcomputer era. 1978 First Multi-Channel Cochlear Implant A deaf Australian citizen becomes the first recipient of a multi-channel cochlear implant. 1982 The Falklands War Events during this conflict sow the seeds of dissent that will later result in the creation of the private military contractor Belltower. 1985 The Picus Group The Picus Group is formed by Sir Martin Darrow. 1987 First Electrical Stimulation System Implant A deep-brain electrical stimulation system is implanted in a patient with advanced Parkinson's disease First Lasik Eye Surgery Lasik eye surgery is performed for the first time on a human patient. 1993 Adam Jensen is Born 1994 First Robot Wars Competition Marc Thorpe hosts the world‘s first Robot Wars competition in San Francisco, California. 1996 Darrow Industries is Formed Millionaire Hugh Darrow purchases a struggling prosthetics manufacturing company in England and incorporates Darrow Industries. 1997 Founding of Belltower UK The private military contractor Belltower UK is created by Roger St.John-Ffolkes. 1998 Regenerative Mice Discovered Professor Ellen Heber-Katz discovers the world‘s first regenerative mice (the MRL strain). First Movement Stimulating Implant Installed Researchers at Emory University in Atlanta install the first brain implant capable of stimulating movement in a human patient. 2000 The Human Genome Project The Human Genome Project publishes its first working draft of the genome (the final draft will be published in 2003). 2001 First Fully Robotic Arm Implanted Double-arm amputee Jesse Sullivan receives a fully robotic arm developed by the Rehabilitation Institute of Chicago. 2002 Rosetta Stone of Mechanical Augmentation Created Darrow Industry researchers successfully intertwine PEDOT-electrodes with live neural cells, creating a biocompatible matrix that better enables acceptance of prosthetic materials by organic tissue. Taiwanese Referendum Taiwanese president Chen Shui-bian calls for a referendum to decide whether Taiwan should declare independence. China immediately threatens to use force should the vote occur. 2003 Revolutionary Carbon Fiber Material Fabricated Engineers in Copenhagen fabricate diamoissonite, a revolutionary carbon-fiber material that paves the way for the creation of lighter, more durable prosthetics. Invasion of Iraq A U.S.-led multinational coalition of armed forces invades Iraq in search of weapons of mass destruction. Iraq falls within a month. No WMDs are found. 2004 Project Phoenix The U.S. Military enacts ‘Project Phoenix’, a volunteer program that has amputee victims participating in advanced prosthetic research. Belltower UK becomes Belltower Associates Belltower UK becomes Belltower Associates, an umbrella group including companies such as Belltower Maritime Security, Belltower Alpha, Hack Wall Data Protection Services and Skye Secure Aviation. 2005 Revolutionary Biosensor Created Darrow Industry researchers create a revolutionary biosensor which vastly improves the connection between the human nervous system and artificial limbs. 2006 The Human Brain Project Launches The Human Brain Project, an international scientific research project aimed at understanding and completely mapping brain functions, launches in the U.S. and Great Britain. 2007 Sarif Industries Founded Hoping to automate the manufacture of advanced prosthetics, David Sarif purchases a struggling auto factory in Detroit and converts it into a mechanical augmentation factory. 2008 Construction of Omega Ranch Begins As part of their Disease Control Initiative, The World Health Organization begins construction on a new center for research into viral genetics and biological sciences. The center will later be nicknamed "Omega Ranch". Prosthetic Assistance in Able-Bodied Competitions Banned The International Association of Athletics Federations (IAAF) bans any form of prosthetic assistance in able-bodied competitions. Taiwan Declares Independence Taiwan declares independence during the Summer Olympic Games in Beijing. One month later, China launches an invasion. The U.S. and Japan do nothing. Taiwan falls in 6 days. 2009 Omega Ranch Opens "Omega Ranch" officially opens its doors on March 15th. Belltower Hires Ex-Military Soldiers Wide-ranging cutbacks in the British, American, German, and Russian military put many trained soldiers out of work; Belltower cherry-picks the best of these men to bolster its own forces. U.S. Congress Passes Recycle Military Bill Stretched thin by two Mideast conflicts, The U.S. Congress passes the Recycle Military Bill, financing free prosthetics for any wounded vet who re-enlists. Sarif Industries wins the lucrative prosthetic manufacturing contract. Tibet Declares Independence Capitalizing on world reaction to Taiwan‘s fall, Tibet declares independence. Chinese forces swoop in to completely crush the rebellion in 4 days. Photos smuggled out afterward show a large number of prosthetic-equipped soldiers amid the invading army. 2010 German Study on Neural Activities Published German researchers publish the results of a revolutionary study suggesting how information may be coded in neural activities. HR Taiwanese Rebellion Taiwanese rebels make a last ditch effort to overthrow the Chinese occupation. Worldwide news reports reveal squads of augmented soldiers brutally demolishing all resistance. HR Vancouver Winter Olympic Riots Riots break out at the Vancouver Winter Olympics when disabled athletes arrive en mass to protest the IAAF rules. 2011 Mechanical Augmentation Compatibility Test Released Darrow Industries publishes the first genetic test capable of determining an individual‘s compatibility to mechanical augmentation. First Clinic for Prosthetic Equipped Patients Opens Entrepreneur Haydon Suyong borrows $50 million Euros from Hugh Darrow to open the first health care clinic in China that caters exclusively to prosthetic-equipped patients. HR Shenlong Construction Begins The Bluewater Global Scandal Bluewater Global, America’s largest private military organization, disbands due to a scandal that rocks the PMC industry to its core; Belltower takes advantage of the situation to fill the vacuum left in their wake. 2012 First Draft Map of Brain Published The Human Brain Project publishes a first draft map of the brain, depicting populations of neurons involved in complex phenomena like reminiscence, future simulation, etc. U.S. Pulls Out of Iraq The U.S. pulls out of Iraq. Just prior to withdrawal, as part of its exit strategy, squads of prosthetic-equipped soldiers are deployed into the heaviest conflict zones. Germany boycotts London Summer Olympic's Germany boycotts the London Summer Olympic games and sends its athletes to compete at the Paralympic Games instead. Picus Communications broadcasts the augmented competition and sweeps the ratings. 2013 50th Clinic for Augmented Patients Opens The 50th healthcare clinic for mechanically augmented patients opens in New Delhi. In an interview, Haydon Suyong calls his network of clinics L.I.M.B, International‖for the first time. The SEAC is Formed The South American Economic Coalition (SEAC) is formed, headquartered in Buenos Aires. Creation of Augmented Combat Challenge (ACC) The Augmented Combat Challenge (ACC), a new form of ultimate fighting, emerges as an underground movement in Asia. Within a year, it is accepted as a legal sport in 12 countries, with bets taken on-line and in Vegas. 2014 Revolutionary Brain Implant Installed A deep-brain implant device, capable of stimulating portions of the brain to significantly increase natural cognitive functions, is implanted in a patient with Downs‘ Syndrome. Vilama Caldera Disaster Without warning, the volcanic Vilama Caldera complex in Argentina detonates in a powerful 'super-volcanic' explosion, killing hundreds of thousands and blanketing huge swathes of land in Argentina, Chile and Bolivia with ash. In the aftermath, augmented humans play a major role in the region's rescue and recovery operations, using their enhanced abilities to save many lives; it is later determined that the involvement of Augs in this situation made a crucial difference. The fallout from the Vilama disaster has long-term economic and environmental effects that will resonate around the globe for decades to come. IAAF Allows Augmented Athletes to Compete The IAAF announces plans to rewrite the guidelines, practices and rules governing Olympic Game competitions in time for augmented athletes to compete in the 2016 Summer Games. Adam Jensen Joins Detroit PD Adam Jensen is accepted into the Detroit police department. 2015 China Begins Using Brain Implants in Military China secretly begins implanting deep-brain intelligence-enhancing implants in its military and counter-intelligence officers. Terrorist Attack on Saudi Arabian Oil Fields A major terrorist attack against Saudi Arabian oil fields decimates the country‘s infrastructure and plunges the world into a serious energy crisis. U.S. Congress passes Green River Energy bill During an emergency session, the U.S. Congress passes the Green River Energy bill, opening up oil shale deposits in Utah, Colorado, and Wyoming to development. Recruiting of Augmented War Vets Augmented war vets are quietly recruited to work the most physically challenging jobs for unusually high salaries. Green River Bill Fallout Fallout from the enactment of the Green River Bill opens up new emergency powers for FEMA and the NSA, created in preparation for the possibility of civil unrest in the wake of the looming energy crisis. Incident on Earth Orbit An incident on Earth orbit resulting in the death of the crew of a corporate space shuttle takes place; the accident is blamed on pilot error, but exact details are never released. Rumors of a Chinese military presence in space are rife. 2016 Augmented Chinese Pilot Defects to U.S. A Chinese pilot equipped with a deep-brain intelligence-enhancing implant defects to a U.S. base in the Philippines. The U.S. Military immediately attempts to reverse-engineer the chip. Singularity Faith of the MachineGod Founded The Singularity Faith of the MachineGod, a quasi-religious pro-augment group first formed in 2011, is formerly recognized as a church. Construction Begins on Panchaea Project In the Arctic and several other oceans across the globe, construction begins on the Panchaea Project, a vast geo-engineering experiment funded by the United Nations and a consortium of corporate interests in order to combat global warming through iron seeding. Russian Federated States Founded New elections in the Russian Federation herald sweeping changes across the region as a series of newly elected officials take power in a bloodless coup d‘etat; the re-named Russian Federated States take a firm stance in the global political arena. 2017 Sarif Industries Awarded Top Secret Contract Sarif Industries is awarded a top-secret, no-bid contract to manufacture deep-brain intelligence-enhancing chips for the U.S. Military. Dallas Becomes Protected City-State Dallas becomes a self-declared, protected city-state; over the coming years, other so-called fortress cities will come into being. Shanghai Upper City Construction Project Commences The rapid expansion of the city of Shanghai reaches saturation point; Tai Yong Medical is the first company chosen to take part in an audacious industrialization and city building initiative there known as the Upper City construction project. Australia Declares Independence Australia declares independence, becoming the Republic of Australia. New Zealand becomes an associate state six months later. Canada enacts Paulsen Program Canada enacts the Paulsen Program, a gradual strengthening of its borders and military capacity, in the face of economic pressure from its southern neighbor. The most contentious element of the program is the radical decision to force the nationalization of Canada's rich oil sands deposits, securing the country's energy bounty for itself. US-Canadian tensions intensify from this point. 2018 Paul Denton is Born Adam Jensen Joins Detroit PD's SWAT Unit U.S. Gains Control of International Space Station The International Space Station is formally transferred to the control of the United States Air Force‘s Space Command; in response, China‘s scientific Shenlong space platform is immediately militarized. Major Economic Downturn in Japan Japan‘s economy enters a serious downturn; over the next three years, the nation goes through radical changes within its governmental and corporate structures in an attempt to stop the encroaching collapse. Picus Group launches 400th Satellite The Picus Group launches its 400th communications satellite and opens a new virtual channel serving the Chinese Bloc, effectively giving it the longest global reach of any entertainment and news channel on the planet. Omega Ranch Containment Breach In Malaysia, a breach in containment in one of Omega Ranch's labs leads to the explosive spread of a modified variant of the H5N1 avian flu virus, which sweeps across the nation, killing hundreds of thousands of people. In the aftermath, Versalife and its corporate partners cut all ties with the facility. Czech Republic's First Woman President Žofie Ruzicka becomes the Czech Republic’s first woman president. Over the next nine years, her vision to turn her nation into a global power through economic means brings new levels of prosperity to the Republic, and opens its doors to a plethora of technological, medical, and financial corporations. 2019 125th L.I.M.B. International Clinic Opens Haydon Suyong repays the last million Euros of his original debt to Hugh Darrow while simultaneously opening the 125th L.I.M.B. International clinic in Utah. NuChrist Initiative Emerges The NuChrist Initiative emerges, a coalition of forward-looking Christian groups in the United States; traditionalist Christians eschew the group's radical views on cloning, augmentation and technology. Omega Ranch Closed Down Omega Ranch is sanitized and closed down, quietly slipping into the stewardship of a United Nations committee. Belltower Associates Institute Augmentation Plan Belltower Associates institute their augmentation plan, allowing troops injured in combat to be augmented in return for the acceptance of indenture contracts. Game Show Scandal Scandal rocks the world when a contestant on the highest rated game show in history is caught using an intelligence-enhancing brain implant. He is later revealed to have been fired by Sarif Industries in 2018. 2020 Hugh Darrow Fires Entire Research Staff Millionaire Hugh Darrow fires his entire research staff and begins selling off Darrow Industries' satellite complexes. Speculations regarding his plans for an early retirement abound. U.S. Lawsuit for Right to Amputate In the United States, Antoine Thisdale — a completely healthy man unable to find work in Utah‘s increasingly lucrative oil shale industry—sues for the right to amputate himself. Californian Secessionist Movement Defeated The Californian Secessionist Movement is narrowly defeated in a public referendum, by a very small margin of votes. RCMP Under Investigation The Royal Canadian Mounted Police come under investigation when they use lethal force to deter a horde of American economic refugees (nicknamed ―snowbacks) from crossing the Montana/British Columbia border near the town of Roosville. The RCMP officers are later cleared of any wrong-doing, further inflaming existing tensions between the US and Canada. 2021 U.S. Grants Right to Self-Augmentation The U.S. Supreme court issues a landmark ruling, giving people the right to mechanically augment themselves. As a direct result of this ruling, The Humanity Front organization incorporates in Utah. Hugh Darrow Purchases Omega Ranch Through third party negotiators in a secret deal with the United Nations that passes without any public scrutiny, Hugh Darrow purchases Omega Ranch. By Christmas, a new team of researchers moves in. China's Upper City Construction Completed China's Upper City construction project is completed in the Shanghai region. Chonming's trio of islands – Hengsha Island, being one of them – become a corporate fiefdom, with Tai Yong Medical free to be a law unto itself. Belltower World's #1 PMC Belltower Associates is now regarded as the world's number one private military contractor. Japan Closes Borders In a last-ditch attempt to stave off economic disaster, Japanese prime minister Ataru Moroboshi institutes a new policy of ‘neo-sakoku‘, all but closing the country‘s borders to outsiders in an echo of events in the 17th-19th centuries. Japan turns inward in an attempt to heal itself. Czech Republic's Economic Boom The Czech Republic’s economic boom, combined with its policy of offering tax breaks to augmented laborers, transforms Prague into a hub for transient contract workers passing back and forth between Eastern Europe and the E.U. nations. At the same time, the lack of housing for these short-term inhabitants becomes an issue. 2022 Brazilian L.I.M.B. Clinic Opens Amid Protests The first L.I.M.B clinic to open in Brazil (the 359th worldwide) does so amid a gathering of Humanity Front protestors, members of a group who believe the human body is sacred and should not be tampered with. 2023 U.S-Mexico Border Skirmishes Border skirmishes on the outskirts of El Paso between the Texas National Guard and Mexican military forces create a tense stand-off that lasts for several months. Mexico eventually backs down, but the Mexican government‘s pride is dented. Taking advantage of the situation, representatives of the Russian Federated States make overtures to Mexico City. Czech Government Hires Santeau Group Pressed by an ever-increasing influx of temporary workers on one side, and a lack of adequate housing on the other, the Czech government hires The Santeau Group, a European-based construction giant, to build a massive, one-of-a-kind, temporary housing project on the outskirts of Prague. It will be named the Utulek Complex. 2024 CEO of Belltower Associates Steps Down Sir Roger St. John-Ffolkes officially steps down as CEO of Belltower Associates, giving joint control of the company to his sons Luther and Andrew; in reality, he has served only as a figurehead in this post for the last decade. 2025 Quebec Separatist Movement Falls Apart Quebec begins agitating for a referendum on independence, but the Canadian parliament are resistant; with public interest in this issue lost, the separatist movement falls apart. The Juggernaut Group Incident The Juggernaut group make a brash entrance to the hacker scene by co-opting control of the atmospheric processors used by a popular weather artist in Paris, trashing an event sponsored by Page Industries. African Pop Star Critically Injured During Terrorist Attack Rising African pop star NyAshia Akim is critically injured during a terrorist attack in Lagos. Her songs about growing up poor in war-torn, plague-ridden Nigeria had captured the heart of fans all over the world; many stage candlelight vigils. 2026 UN Considers Creation of Trans-National Anti-Terror Force In the wake of ongoing terrorist atrocities, the United Nations begin a series of evaluation studies, considering the future creation of a new trans-national anti-terror force. Adam Jensen resigns from Detroit PD Adam Jensen resigns from the Detroit Police Department after an abortive siege turns bad. Jensen is offered a new job in corporate security for Sarif Industries by company CEO David Sarif, and accepts. 2027 Deus Ex: Human Revolution Begins The Aug Incident Triggered by Hugh Darrow’s broadcast from Panchaea, in an event that forever afterward will be known as The Aug Incident, augmented individuals worldwide suffer psychotic episodes, attacking people and causing the greatest loss of life in recorded history. Densely populated, augmentation-friendly cities suffer the most. Adam Jensen's Body Discovered In December, Adam Jensen’s body is found in the deepest underwater regions of Panchaea amid pieces of the Hyron Project. It is pulled from the water by an Illuminati-controlled recovery team and secretly sent to a black site facility in the Baltic Sea for identification and study. Passing of Žofie Ruzicka In Prague during the Incident, Žofie Ruzicka’s augmented bodyguard goes crazy, crashing their limo into the Vltava River and killing them both. Ruzicka’s death heralds a turning point for the Czech government; in the months that follow, pro-Aug representatives and the laws they’d set in place will be ousted and overturned one by one. Panchaea Survivors In the Arctic Sea, rescue crews swarm over Panchaea, searching for survivors. David Sarif is one of the few pulled out alive; Hugh Darrow, Zhao Yun Ru, and Bill Taggart top the list of missing and presumed dead. By mid-November, the rescue effort will be downgraded to one of recovery and the world will turn its attention elsewhere. 2028 U.N. Passes Taggart Act In response to the worldwide crisis caused by the Aug Incident, the U.N. rushes to pass the Taggart Act, a piece of legislation designed to regulate the mechanical augmentation industry. It includes a strict classification and licensing system, and requires that all augmentation products obtain an official seal before they can be sold. The Taggart Act only targets mechanical augmentation products and the companies that make them. To cope with rising violence and racism against augmented people, governments all over the world independently enact legislation to “protect” their augmented citizens. Augmented Rights Coalition Founded Disturbed by the failure of many of these new laws to see augmented citizens as victims of the Aug Incident, grassroots pro-Aug support groups all over the world begin banding together. By July, they will have chosen both a name—the Augmented Rights Coalition—and a spokesperson to lead them: Talos Rucker. Collapse of Mechanical Augmentation Industry Hit hard by both the Taggart Act and a variety of local government laws and embargoes, the mechanical augmentation industry begins to collapse. Its final death throes are accompanied by a boom in black-market suppliers and the criminal elements supporting them. VersaLife Hires Megan Reed Back in the States, Megan Reed accepts a job at VersaLife and moves to San Francisco to begin her life anew. Her first project, code named The Orchid, is ostensibly meant to be a cure for Aids, but draws heavily on the work she had been doing at Sarif Industries before the Aug Incident occurred. Prague Government Seizes Control of Utulek Complex Prague’s newly anti-Aug government cancels the Santeau Group’s contract and seizes control of the Utulek Complex. Declaring that the facility will henceforth be used as permanent housing for unlicensed Augs, they begin relocating hundreds of augmented citizens into it. The complex soon gains a nickname: Golem City. Belltower Associates Goes Bankrupt Information about Belltower Associates' involvement in human trafficking gains worldwide attention when the Collective, a group of activist hackers, leak details about an alleged black site facility located near the Spratly Islands. Already reeling from the loss of over a third of its special forces units due to the Aug Incident, the PMC goes bankrupt. The Formation of Task Force 29 Black market sales of weapons and augmentations reach unprecedented heights. At the same time, local intelligence agencies fail to stop a series of high-profile attacks around the globe. Blaming the failures on a lack of international intelligence-sharing, the U.N. pleads for the formation of Task Force 29, an integrated anti-terrorist intelligence and response team overseen by Interpol. Joseph Manderley is appointed to run it. Talos Rucker Moves to Utulek Complex Concerned by growing rumors of mistreatment and abuse leaking out of the Utulek Complex, Talos Rucker decides to move there, making it the defacto headquarters of the Augmented Rights Coalition. Tai Yong Medical Announces Dampening Chip Having been largely quiet since the death of its CEO, at the end of the year the Tai Yong Medical Corporation announces the creation of a breakthrough technology: a dampening chip which, when implanted in an augmentation, makes its user “safe again.” Several countries immediately add implantation of the chip to their anti-augmentation laws. Adam Jensen Wakes up from Coma In Alaska, an augmented man fitting Adam Jensen’s description wakes up from a coma inside a rehabilitation center run by the World Health Organization. His memory of who he is and how he got there is sketchy at first, but within weeks Adam Jensen’s name will be added to the official list of Panchaea survivors. 2029 Deus Ex: Mankind Divided begins Belltower Sells Special Forces Division In London, Belltower Associates quietly sells its special forces division to an undisclosed buyer, lays off a bulk of its remaining augmented staff, and rebrands what’s left of itself as Tarvos Security Services. Sarif Industries Declares Bankruptcy Hit hard by regulatory measures, cancelled contracts, and anti-augmentation sentiment in Detroit—not to mention the prolonged convalescence of its CEO and founder—Sarif Industries declares bankruptcy. Many of its assets will be snatched up by Tai Yong Medical, one of the only companies to survive the industry’s collapse. Adam Jensen Returns to Detroit With most of his memories restored, Adam Jensen flees the rehabilitation center, returns to Detroit, and reconnects with Frank Pritchard. Together, they discover a tracking device inside Jensen’s augmentations. He activates it, only to be contacted several days later by the Janus Collective. They ask him to help bring down the Illuminati. Adam Jensen Approached by TF29 In Detroit, Pritchard and Jensen stumble upon a street gang out to steal military-grade augmentations from Sarif Industries’ closed factory. Jensen’s hunt for the gang’s black market connection gains the attention of a Task Force 29 team led by Christian Jarreau, who are also looking for the buyer. Impressed with Jensen’s skills, Jarreau urges him to apply for a job at Interpol. Explosion in Prague Dozens are killed in Prague when a bomb goes off inside a high-priced hotel. Picus News reveals that government officials had been meeting there and fingers the Augmented Rights Coalition as a suspect. Talos Rucker denies it. Two months later a second bomb explodes, this time inside a police station. Task Force 29 opens up a covert field office in Prague to investigate the attacks. UN drafts Human Restoration Act Faced with a continuing humanitarian crisis over the mechanically augmented that only seems to be getting worse, the UN Security Council drafts the Human Restoration Act, a resolution intended to address the Status of Augmented Peoples worldwide. After much debate both internally and in public, it is scheduled to be voted on in November. Category:Out-of-game source texts